The power of a Soul
by aaron.harvey960
Summary: a young boy from our world is reborn in the world of Remnant as a saiyan with 3 wishes Journey as He goes throughout the universe with a lot of surprises Self Insert Jaune ! Female. Naruto A Saiyan Naruto reincarnation Naruto demigod Jaune!
1. Chapter 1

The Power of the soul 1

Naruto/Rwby

Self insert Jaune

Saiyan Naruto

Saiyan Jaune

Neglected Naruto

Overpowered Jaune

Over Powered

Reincarnation Ichigo's reincarnation Female Naruto

Naruko

"You Have a good heart!" A voice exclaimed the most purest heart of all! It was being of pure light but it was in a shape of human meaning nothing but like but it had the form of a body arms legs hands head etc.

So… Your God!? I asked

"**Indeed I am"** the light deemed and I was able to see the figure more clearly. The figure was shockingly enough a women No offence to the women out there

"**Your time is not up yet… you Must live again!"**

"**I will give you 3 gifts for you to choose, Choose wisely!"**

I crossed my arms and put one finger on my chin

"okay...um…. "

I want to be your heir. I also want to be able to use all energies chakra the force Ki haki reaitsu

The second thing is I want a pokemon Like pikachu

She nodded and snapped her fingers instantly a golden orb of light appeared and slammed into my chest causing me to glow golden when the light appeared it was gone

"**It is done!"** she said

"Great! This feels awesome" I then pausd for a bit

I do have a question though! What world am I going to be in?" dragon ball z?, Naruto?

She shook her head **"Both Naruto and the dbz word are in the same universe. You will be reborn in the world of remnant as the inhabitants call it . which is also in the same universe!" **

My eyes widen in shock

"Cool"

**Now as My Son you have control over light However My blood won't manage till the age of ten "**

The next thing you know I was blinded by light and founded myself

Staring at a pair of blue eyes

"Do you want to name him?" the voice asked which I had a destinctive impression that it was MY mother

I looked behind me and…'is that a tail? Hmmm' dragon Ball Z this does not look like Planet vegeta It looks like earth unless their are some unknown saiyans that escaped to earth that toriyama never told Me about

'Ethier way this-'

"How about Jaune?" the father Asked As he smiled as I glanced at him If he would of looked closely he probably would of seen My eyes widen in hour

Fuck '

10 years Later a Pair of sea blue eyes watched a house his bag with all his stuff was packed as he was leaving.

A Lone tear was seen trickling down his cheek

"I'm Sorry" he whispered "but I have no choice" he turned the other way and ran into the forest heading toward vale

Some of you must be wondering what the hell is going on. Well I live in a world you might be familar as rwby you know the world clouded with terroristcrimmonals , and monsters. More like demons to me any way I love my sisters and My family very much, but they tend to be a little over protective a little? Ok I'm Sorry alot there very over protective of me and it sucks. I wonder how the original jaune put up with this.

It pains me to leave them but Sometimes in order to meet your dream your going to have to sacrifice somethings and this one was family I wanted to protected them and I couldn't do that if I stayed their so I left Hopefully they won't be mad at me I mean I did leave a note so they wouldn't be to mad...right?

Morning time

Jaune! Jaune? Jaune you there? A femenine voice asked as she knocked on the door

Her name was jeanne the twin sister of jaune very fond of him as was the rest of the group

Once she opened the door She was Shocked to find that Jaune wasn't their

She saw that the room was comepletely blank too! Except for this note that she found on the table.-wait ...note?

****Dear family

If your reading this that means I have left I am sorry for not telling you but I must leave if in order to accomplish my dreams I will make you proud and become the strongest being to ever live and the hero that I'm meant to be I love you all

Love Jaune!******

She gasp as her eyes widen in horror

She dashed toward the living room to try to get her mother she was reading a book on the couch when she noticed her youngest daughter barge in with a panicked expression

"Honey? She asked " Whats wron-

Its Jaune Jeanne said quickly tears were threating to fall

The mothers own eyes widen

"What is it, what is this about jaune ! She demanded her tone was laced with worry and fear

"H-h-h-he"

When the rest of the sisters came down to see what was going on

Mother whats going on joan the third youngest asked confused

Something about Joan the mother said everyones eyes widen when chelsea the second oldest saw a note from her she grabbed it from jeanne and started to read it out loud

Slowly each of the siblings and the mothers eyes started to widen in horror same reaction as jeanne the mother's was worst though

The father heard all the commotion went downstairs to see what was going on.

Whats this whats going on she said nothing just handed him the note his eyes widen and a stern expression appeared on his face

He called a few hunters to look for jaune but in 2 years nothing no trace of him in the end he just gave up and could only hope that everything is alright with his son

Back with me

Growl!

My eyes widen in shock

"fuck!" the one time I need rest is the time that the grimm is here

Kami kassan said that I could be able to use my divine powers of light at ten right? Well I should be able to use it as I am ten now

as I was thinking to myself I was unaware that multiple grim were appearing and started to surround me

I concentrated on the warm feeling in my body a few seconds later I found it

***BOOM!***


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh where am I?" I groaned I looked around only to see... Black? Yes Black! Black was everywhere I couldn't see a thing *ahem" My eyes widen and My neck snapped toward the sound only to find face to face with a familiar goddess who was looking at me with a frown

I started sweating

"uh….Hello again"

she looked very frustrated If the vein on her forehead was anything to go by

"**You died again! and it still not your time yet!"**

"I know" I slumped to the floored "How did I die?"

"**To much power was unlocked at once causing the insides of your body to collapse. **

"**In all honestly I told you that your power will unlock when you turn 10 you couldn't wait 3 more months!"**

I looked down in shame

"I'm sorry Mother"

She sighed and snapped her fingers 'i found Myself in an area that I instantly recognized as the check in station from dragon ball z looking at agiant red skin man with a very large beard and two horns on his head I new very well to be king Yemma I glanced up and I found a golden halo 2 inches from my heads

"Aaahhh Jaune "Arc he hummed as he scanned through the pages You are a special case

I nodded "Kami has instructed you to head toward King Kai's planet for training"

I sighed " very well"

blue skinned horned man with glasses

You see this man his name is jack he will Gesture you toward snake way if you go along snake way you will eventually reach king kai's Place"

I nodded

Hello My name is Jack! He introduced with a smile

"Jaune!"I smiled as well as we handshaked

(10 minutes later)

Alright! Here we are" he said as he pulled his car

"thank you" I nodded

"Any time!... remember try not to fall off okay below those clouds is where the evil spirits lie if you fall down their you'll be stuck their forever

I nodded

"Good Luck" He smiled as he went to his car and drove off

I turned toward the bridge an uneasy feeling growing in my stomach

I took a huge breath and started Jogging

(1 hour later)

I was seen crawling *huff *puff *puff "I can't *Huff can't breath... I think I am going to take a break I feel like I'm about to die"

I layed ground

Afew seconds later

*SWISSH*

"AAAAAAHHHHH"

I WAS knocked out of the way by a blur my eyes widen in fear as p I was falling into the clouds I saw those purple stringy hands trying to reach for me I closed my eyes and resided my fate until I felt someone grab My hand

Looking up I saw

it was a beautiful redheaded girl with Gorgeous blue eyes and d cup breast she had on ninja clothes it was all black with a cloak that look similar to ichigo's bankai with three 3 whisker marks on each cheeks she was 3 inches taller than me 6ft she looked kind of familiar

I gotcha She grinned I blushed the clone saw my blush smirked before they pulled me up and the clones poofed away

"Sorry about that I was in a rush names Naruko by the way "Naruko Kurosaki" the now named naruko smiled

My eyes widen in shock 'Naruko as in Naruto like the female Naruto from Shippuden'

Naruko was Now looking at me in concern "Hey are you okay you look like you've seen a ghost"

I just stared at her for a few second before I fainted

**phew second chapter finished how did you like it please review so I can make my story better **

**Also I don't own dragon ballz rwby or bleach give the credit the characters belong to the owners**


End file.
